


it's got to be you

by nobusnot



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gift Fic, Mentions of alcohol, No Sex, One Night Stands, also there's a bit of shinaya because if im writing kagepro then im doing it as jesus would want it, college au but college isnt relevant point is they're alive and not sick, it's up to u whether u wanna take this fic seriously or not, rated m because sex is mentioned a lot and because of cornyness excess, sort of a crack fic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobusnot/pseuds/nobusnot
Summary: haruka's desperate to feel feelings and takane's desperate not to. // alternative universe. gift work for a friend who needs to cheer up





	it's got to be you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/gifts).



> look i'm not really into kagepro anymore but this is a gift for my dear friend bea AKA winterhats AKA hopeless harutaka trashbag because she's been going through Rough Times and she's a precious bean and if i don't cheer her up somehow i will desintegrate
> 
> its long because my bae bea likes really long fanfics and i won't let her settle for anything less. warning: corny. for more warnings check the tags. also i know its out of character i wrote a lot of it as a joke so dont come @ me

Enomoto Takane likes to blame her insonmia for a share of things she does and the way she acts.

So when she wakes up today and it doesn't feel like her brain was sucked up by satan like it was a smoothie, she thinks she's well rested. That was already weird, not only because of the insonmia but because she remembers very clearly that she went out for drinks last night.

Granted, because she moves and all of a sudden she's aware of a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Oh, shit, shit shit.

Takane desperately looks around but nope, this is definitely her apartment. The memory hits her right there: she came back home with someone she met at the bar like a fucking manic.

She would like to feel accomplished because nice, she just saw a designer sweater on her floor so whoever she picked up must have paid for her drinks, score. But she doesn't because she's too busy freaking out about a stranger sleeping in her bed. One night stands are only fine when they don't happen at _her_  place. She hates to start the morning kicking asses already.

The stranger, who she remembers to be a man, snuggles closer to her, and she feels his face against her naked back and it's the fucking worst. Why did he have to be a cuddler of all things? That just makes the whole thing a lot more awkward. They had sex, _drunk_  sex, not a wedding, what is this. Help.

She sits up on the bed and pushes him away. Who cares if he's super warm. The person groans.

She pushes back the urge of kicking him out asleep and naked as he is when she hears that groan because when she turns to look at him, Takane gives the nod. Because _score_  for a second time already, he's super cute. Well played, drunk her. She just wishes she could remember if she had a good time or not.

It felt like she did at least.

Whatever. She's getting distracted. She needs to wake up this guy and say goodbye forever no matter how attractive she finds him because this is her place and he could be a serial killer or a stalker. She doesn't even remember his name, he could be anyone, he could have stolen something or whatever.

What the fuck is wrong with her. Why did they have to go back to her place? Takane only forgives herself because he's cute.

If they had just gone to whoever this is's place instead or a hotel like civilized people, things would be so much different. She would get up, put on her clothes and leave without even having to interact. That would be dope.

Takane knows that's not a possiblity right now though. Cuddlers might want to say goodbye after something like this. Annoying.

She clears her throat. It's dry. Disgusting. She needs water, now.

She glances at the bottle on her nightstand, but she knows she hasn't changed that water in like a week.

 _'I'm not going to drink that, it's old.'_  She thinks, drinking it.

Ok, now that she's completely back to life, Takane feels the hangover start to kick in. What a good day to die. She still felt like she slept well though which is cool.

After managing to get out of the guy's embrace (seriously what is his name. She just knows it was a girly one. Hitomi. No. Hoshi? What, no way. Question mark) Takane gets up and throws in the first pieces of clothing she sees (the ones that weren't his, as much as she liked that sweater).

She might be one for one night stands, but she is not one to dress in front of whoever she landed with. That's just shameful and she hates it so Takane is super thankful her guest (Hina? Hotaru? Why is she only thinking of girl names, think of unisex ones, you stupid idiot) makes signs of life after she finished getting dressed.

Great. Just what everyone wants to deal with in a saturday morning... wait, was it morning? What time is it.

Takane checks the time on her phone and it's fucking 2.30 p. m.  
  
How is it 2 p. m. already. For how long did she sleep. Because she didn't only sleep _well_  but she also slept for a shit ton of hours. And Takane doesn't sleep. What was happening to the world?

She can't continue her very important freakout because the person still in bed finally sits up, making sounds of suffering that Takane related a lot to.

She turns around to face her, erm, partner from the night, and wonders if he had anything to do with the whole sleeping thing. Now that she thinks about it, she's never really _been_  with a cuddler, so maaaybe this meant she's a cuddler too.

Ew. Gross. NO. The possibility sends a shiver in Takane's spine as she desperately tried to remember this guy's name.

Hikaru. Hanako. Harune. ...Haru, yes. Haru-what? Haru...

"Haruka." She finally says. She nods in relief when the guy immediately reacts to the name and looks at her. "So. You should. Um. Get dressed and go home and..."

She looks down at him and goddammit, she can't have a conversation with him if he's naked. He's covered with the blankets so she isn't seeing a lot but still.

Takane tried to be smooth though. "Please get dressed. You're distracting me."

She wants to punch her own face after hearing herself because she knows she's blushing now but Haruka didn't seem offended. Nah, he seemed too busy dying for that.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't catch a word of what you said", He admits. "I feel horrible."

"...Yeah, I can tell." She rolls her eyes, because no matter how cute he is, she's not up to babysit a hungover man she slept with and had no intentions of ever seeing again. "You should get going so you can get some actual rest. If you hurry I'll even treat you to an aspirin. How about it?"

Haruka doesn't answer. He just holds his head and nods but Takane knows he's not listening.

"Man, you aren't used to hangovers, are you?" She asked after getting bored of waiting for an answer.

"No." He confirms and it almost sounds pained. "In fact, this is a lot to take in."

"What is?"

For some reason he shakes his head. "I'm just-- I don't usually do this and...", He goes quiet when he opens his eyes again, focusing his entire attention on her and apparently forgetting what he was saying. "Oh."

It makes Takane incredibly uncomfortable. "What are you leering at!?"

"I wasn't leering, I was just-" He interrupts himself again and smiles. Takane raises an eyebrow because why is he smiling. Isn't he super hungover? Who does that. "It's nothing-- you just took my breath away for a second because you're so stunning."

She receives the compliment like a bucket of ice water. What.

Takane freezes as she's hit by a million memories all at once. She remembers when she saw him for the first time last night. She had a few shots. She wasn't even planning on picking anyone up. She just happened to spot him while he was in a work thing and she could tell he was uncomfortable as hell there, so friends-with-everyone drunk Takane took him away just like that after deciding that she wanted to tap that ass.

She remembers he was shy and received her flirting with blushed giggling and modest words. She remembers she was practically wearing his face by the third stutter he let out. Jesus he was just so adorable.

And then she remembers that at some point _he_ called _her_  adorable. She remembers her flirty drunk nature wore off at some point because he just kept on complimenting her. And oh shit, she remembers his serious heart eyes case after she was back on full on tsun-mode.

He kept telling her she was cool and that she was a sweet girl. That her hair smelled nice and that her clothes were cute and that _she_  was cute and oh damn, she remembers he kept complimenting her even during sex. Who in the shit does that. Takane doesn't know. Takane only knows she really liked everything about it and she hates that.

She knows she gets embarrassed easily which makes the whole "sleeping with random people more often than not" especially weird. But Takane always made sure to be the first one out of the door, to never give out her number, to always be drunk. To never let them come to _her_  place.

Her best friend Ayano says that's careless and she's going to get herself murdered one of these days but to be honest, Takane couldn't care less. She just wanted to sleep. Sex makes her sleepy. Sex helps her sleep. Not rest like she did this time, but sleep and that's something.

So despite that whole thing, she doesn't get complimented a lot. There are always the tacky pickup lines and stuff, sure but remembering when this Haruka, AKA completely random guy, told her last night that she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen, Takane suddenly feels her knees weak.

"Wh-- what's with that? Jeez." Ok, play it cool. "Get dressed so you can get out of my apartment please. I have stuff to do."

That's obviously a lie. Like all of his compliments she's sure (she's not.)

Haruka nods and finally starts getting dressed and she's not staring, what are you talking about get out. She's just. Supervising. Yeah.

He's super pale, his legs most of all, and basically hairless which is always cool. She doesn't know if he shaves or just can't grow body hair but whichever it is, cool. He looks prettier and more delicate than most guys. That's what Takane thinks until she spots a few hickeys on his inner thighs when he reached for his pants. She gulps because that was her and she remembers it was her.

Takane also remembers his skin is super super soft and god he just felt so soft against her. The memories flooding back make her nervous and flustered but they also make her acknowledge that hey, she really wants to make out with him again and maybe ask for his number?

Bad idea. Don't do that you godammed idiot. Do not ask for his number.

But ugh she remembers that she ranted with him about The Godfather 2 being better than The Godfather 1 and 3 and that he actually listened and told her he should watch those movies to understand her better next time.

Next time, he said next time. She also immediately started to make out with him as soon as he said he wanted to watch the movies but whatever. What does 'next time' mean?

"Takane?" Haruka snaps her out of it, looking at her with curiosity and his sex hair? Best thing ever, 10/10, how is she going to manage to kick out of her apartment this actually sent from heaven man when he's so gorgeous? How did she get so lucky, seriously, he's the one who's stunning.

His shirt is not buttoned correctly and it's very wrinkled. Takane nervously stares at his bony collarbone and tries to focus on not doing anything stupid (read: ask for his number. Don't do that).

Also he has another hickey there. She gave him a visible hickey, people. And she should warn him of it too because what if he doesn't see it? But she doesn't.

"What?"

"Did we go to the movies last night?"

Takane wants to say no and laugh at him but she feels unsure all of a sudden. "...I think we did, actually?"

"We did, we absolutely did", He nods. Takane found herself laughing with him. "Who sold overnight tickets to two intoxicated people?"

"I don't know?" She shakes her head. She suddenly remembers they also went for a bite. At like. Two in the morning. "I- I only remember I had fun."

"Yes. I had fun too."

Oh. So this is why she felt so weird with this one guy. She had a drunk date with him before the sex happened.

That's a problem. That's a very big problem. She needed to get him out of her apartment right now.

"So... bye."

Why why why. Why does she feel so attached to this fucking stranger?

Haruka doesn't protest when Takane grabs him by the arm and starts leading him to the door. He's weirdly compliant, much like in bed last night, she hates to remember.

She also feels a little sorry she didn't give him that aspirin too because he really looks like a car ran over him. It's too late for that now that they're at the front door though.

He looks confused as hell but still puts on his shoes and awkwardly takes his coat from the floor, which makes another memory float back to Takane's head. Yeah, she had taken that off him as soon as they made it inside the apartment.

God, she hopes he doesn't remember half of what she does because everything is so embarrassing she wants to die.

In fact, the worst memory yet comes to her when Haruka steps out and smiles weakly to her. She struggles to hold on the memory so she can make it clear in her mind but she can't. It's blurry, absent and super unclear but Takane is now aware that they had a heart-to-heart at some point.

They talked about feelings and their lives. Takane does not like to talk about her feelings and her life so that. That's not good.

Alright. So _that's_  why she feels like she would take a bullet for him. Good to know but at the same time, what the actual fuck.

Jesus christ. Did she really go to a bar, got drunk, grabbed the first cute guy she saw and made a trashy romcom of the rest of the night? What the hell. This isn't like her at all.

She's about to slam the door, only being stopped by her own heart that wanted to say something. She's not going to let it though. She's ready to say bye again but Haruka turns around and smiles again and suddenly she feels like she's melting.

"Takane." He says and she loves how her name sounds with his voice even though they've just met last night and she's gonna make sure they don't ever cross paths again. "I. I had fun. You're fun."

Takane feels her face flush red again and grabs the door tighter. "...Thanks. Y- you too, I guess."

He nods and smiles again. He doesn't move and he looked like he wanted to say something. He doesn't though.

She coughs awkwardly. She still doesn't close the door. "Um. So. Bye."

Haruka finally reacts. "A-ah yes, bye..."

"See you around."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you."

"...Yup, you too."

"B-bye."

"Yeah, bye."

She closes the door and tries to go back to bed in hopes she'll get Haruka's face out of her head.

It doesn't work and she can't even fall asleep.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"What's up with you?"

That question suddenly hurts him more than his horrible hangover because that question meant conversation and conversation while he has this headache means an even bigger headache.

But Kokonose Haruka is not the type of person to lie or pass up from a question his best friend makes.

He sighs, cuddling closer to the couch's cushions, where he had passed out as soon as he got home from Takane's.

(Takane, Takane, Takane) (He wants to see her again).

The person who made the question, Kisaragi Shintaro, sat on the floor and focused on the TV while his fingers moved at the speed of light over his controller.

"What's up with me?" Haruka tries to play dumb, kinda hoping his roommate to be more interested in the videogame than on his weird behaviour.

But Shintaro doesn't need all of his attention in the game to get the amazing scores he gets, so his answer is fast. "Nothing. It's just that you look like shit."

"Rude!"

"It's the truth. It's not like you to die on the couch like this." He says. "And you're always flawless and sparkling or whatever. And now you look like shit. Simple. Did something happen last night?"

Haruka gets a weird taste in his mouth when he hears him say 'last night.' He's thankful Shintaro's looking at the TV and not him because he doesn't want to explain his blush. "L-- last night?"

"Uh, yah. Did you forget already?" The other man sighs. "You were bitching about having to go to that work party for like a week, and you forget about it as soon as it's done? Goals."

"No, I didn't forget about it. And it was ok, thanks for asking."

"Sorry. How was it?"

"I said it was ok."

"Jeez, tone down the sass." Shintaro finally pauses his game and turns around to see him. "Ok, tell me what's wrong-- OH GOD."

Haruka awkwardly sits up no matter how much his headache protested. He was kinda freaked out with Shintaro's scream. "What?"

"You look like shit!"

"I thought we had already established that."

"No but like I didn't pay attention to you." He remarks. "I just saw your corpse in the couch and figured you looked like shit. But man you look like death. Like you were mugged. Were you mugged?"

"No."

"So what happened? You passed out on the couch, you're looking like death and you're sassing me like you always do when you're in a bad mood."

"I do not sass you and I have never been in a bad mood, in my life."

"Sure Jan. But you look like shit."

"Will you stop saying it? I know, alright?" He sighs, self-consciously running a hand through his hair. God. Takane really saw him like this this morning. No wonder she kicked him out so quickly. "I'm just very hungover."

"Yeah." Shintaro snorts but his jaw drops open when Haruka doesn't say 'psyche!'. "Wait. Really? You got wasted? _You?"_

"Please don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun! I just think it's weird!" He nervously clears out. "I mean it's not like you to get drunk. What got into you?"

"Nothing! I only..." met a girl. Fell in love with her after like two seconds and got drunk with her. "...Thought a change of pace might be good?"

"Yeah-huh, sure, I totally believe you."

"Thanks!"

"It was sarcasm, dumbass." Shintaro rolls his eyes. "Clearly something happened because--- What. WHAT."

"What?" Haruka repeats too, getting progressively more nervous when Shintaro climbs on the couch and tries to grab on the collar of his shirt. "Wh- what is it?"

"Kokonose Haruka." He says his name in a serious tone. He points at a spot on his collarbone and Haruka realises his shirt is buttoned the wrong way. "Is this a hickey? Answer me now or die."

Shintaro lets go of his clothes and crosses his arms. Haruka feels his face practically purple with blushing when he hears that, and he starts to quickly shake his head.

"No it's not!" He laughs nervously, because oh. He just remembered when Takane did that. He also remembers there are a few more, but those are luckily hidden by his clothes. "It's just! A bruise, yes, that's it."

"Ok. A, don't lie to me you bafoon." Shintaro went on. "B, how the hell do you get a bruise there and C, you're a traitor. We were supposed to be virgin bros."

"No we weren't. That's creepy please don't say it again..."

"Yes sorry I just realized how weird that was, ok ignore C. POINT IS: WHAT THE FUCK."

Haruka clears his throat in embarrassment, not seeing the point in lying anymore.

So he tries to look at the bright side. Shintaro is smart. Shintaro has a girlfriend. Shintaro could help him with this!

"O- okay. You know how I didn't spend the night here?"

"No. I just figured you came back at some point and you were in your bedroom." He interrupts him and jeez, Haruka hopes he's never actually mugged if Shintaro's always gonna be this attentive. "But whoa. Really, you spent the night away? Why do I feel so worried about this."

"I don't know---"

"Did you have sex?"

"Y- yes but-"

"WHAT, YOU?"

"Yes, me! Why is it so hard to believe!"

"Because you've never shown actual interest in anyone! Let alone sexually! I'm allowed to be surprised!"

"Yes, I know so this is why I'm freaking out! Shintaro, I'm in love!"

His statement finally makes his friend shut up, but Shintaro doesn't look surprised anymore and he's not freaking out either. He just looks done with him and the world in general.

He inhales. "Ok. So you met a--- boy or girl?"

"Girl."

" _Girl,_  and--"

"The most beautiful girl in the planet, if I may add."

"Yes whatever, so you met this girl, slept with her while _drunk_  because I'm guessing she's the bad influence who got you wasted and now you're in love with her? That's the story?"

Haruka nods. Shintaro smacks him in the head.

"OUCHIE! Shintaro, why!?"

"You can't fall in love with someone you met literally hours ago, c'mon! I mean I feel like I'm in a disney movie saying that! Basics, man."

"She's special- Don't hit me again!"

Shintaro lowers his fist and sighs again. "Ok. Bro to bro. Tell me. Did you get her number."

"No because-- OUCH! STOP." Haruka shuffles away from his friend after he smacks him again and frowns. "I didn't ask for her number because I was very confused when I woke up! I know where she lives though..."

"Yes, because it's a completely acceptable idea to show up at the doorstep of someone you had a one night stand with and ask them out."

"Shintaro!" Haruka scolds him. "It wasn't a one night stand! I met the most wonderful person in the world and I'm in love, be supportive!"

"You aren't though!" Shintaro scowled. "You just had sex and as disturbing as I find that you gotta know it's just sex. Move on."

"No, it wasn't...! W-we did a lot of things before it even got to that point!"

"I do not want the details of your foreplay."

"That is NOT what I meant when I said 'things'!" He feels his face blush again but he doesn't stop talking. Haruka squeezes his heart at the memories. "She opened herself up to me...!"

"Gross."

"I meant in a sentimental way!"

"Still gross."

Haruka pouts. Because Takane's remarkable and amazing and he's never felt this way before. Shintaro's a great friend and all, but this one girl made him feel so complete that he couldn't simply 'move on'. And it's a shame he was drunk and can't remember half of their encounter. He'll die if he doesn't see her ever again. 

"Shintaro, please help me." He almost begs and the other male sighs tiredly. "You have a girlfriend. You know how it is to be in love!"

"For the last time. Ayano is not my girlfriend."

"How did you know I meant Ayano, then?"

Shintaro looks even more annoyed now but still blushes. "B- because who else would you mean?!"

"Well, girlfriend or not, you're in love so---"

"READ MY LIPS. I AM NOT. INTO. AYANO." He spits. "Again. She is just a classmate in ONE class. A very annoying classmate! And a dumbass! And she makes the worst face when she laughs and no, I do _not_  think her nose is small and cute, thank you very much."

"Um-"

"And her cooking might be good but she looks stupid as hell in that apron. And her hair smells like coconut and coconut is gross and she's gross and I do not like her. Stop asking me."

Haruka shakes his head and laughs. He doesn't discuss because that's just how Shintaro responds everytime Tateyama Ayano is brought up. He just rants to himself about how stupid he apparently thinks she is.

Shintaro's suddenly praying so Haruka looks at him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering Ayano in that apron." He practically has tears in his eyes. His voice cracks. "Because she looked so stupid did I already mention that?"

"No, you didn't." Haruka sweetly says even though Shintaro's been freaking out about the apron for like two weeks now. "See, Shintaro? The way Ayano makes your heart feel is the way Takane makes mine feel."

When he hears him, Shintaro physically freezes. Haruka thought he would start yelling at him that Ayano Does Not make his heart feel any particular way but he doesn't say anything. He just looks like he saw a ghost or something.

Haruka looks behind him, half-expecting to actually see a ghost but he doesn't see anything. So he stares back at his friend with concern and waves a hand in front of his face.

Shintaro reacts before Haruka can ask him if he's ok. "What. What's her name."

"...Ayano?"

"No, dumbass." He clicks his tongue, frustrated. "The name of the girl you spent the night with."

"Ah, it's Takane."

He loves the way that name sounds so natural in his mouth. As if he has always been meant to say it.

Shintaro starts to shake his head. "No. No way. No way my best friend has succumbed to the evil charms of that witch. _No way, not Haruka, he deserves better._  No way!"

Haruka frowns. "We must be talking about different people..."

"Y- yes, that's probably it! Different people, definitely", Shintaro beams hopefully. "Enomoto. Enomoto Takane. Is that her entire name? Say no."

"...I don't know? I didn't catch her last name..."

"Black hair? Sharp eyes?"

"W- well, yeah..."

"Oh no. No fucking way. A bitch? Was she a bitch? Enomoto Takane is a bitch and she's very evil and the worst."

Haruka tries to think back with no avail. Enomoto sounds about right in his head, he just can't remember very well. The only problem is that his Takane doesn't match up with Shintaro's description.

She does have (very wonderful, soft and pretty) black hair (that he really wants to run his hands through again) and 'sharp' eyes which she used to look at Haruka with more fondness anyone's ever shown him. But the rest? Not a match! His Takane is adorable, sweet and shy when not flirty.

"No, no. We must be talking of different girls with the same name." He concludes and Shintaro nods desperately.

"I hope so. I mean you said she opened herself up to you and Enomoto doesn't have feelings so that's probably it." He says but still takes his phone to start expertly typing on it. "Just to be sure though. Is this her?"

It's Haruka's turn to freeze when he sees the picture Shintaro shows him. Takane isn't smiling in it, opposite to Ayano's toothy grin as she took the picture of the two.

Silence says more than a thousand words. Shintaro makes a pained sound. "Oh my god it's her isn't she."

"Yes."Haruka takes his roommate's phone and stares at the picture hypnotized. Well not really at the picture. Just at the love of his life. It seemed like Ayano took the selfie without a warning because Takane looked like she was in the middle of talking and somehow still managed to look flawless.

"No. Haruka." Shintaro freaked out. "You cannot be in love with Enomoto Takane. She's bad. She probably only hooked up with you because you're hot not because she's actually interested in you and yes I just called you hot, and no we are not talking about it."

But Haruka is way too focused on the picture and he isn't listening to Shintaro. "How is she so beautiful, really...!"

When Shintaro only says a doubtful "meeeh" and scrunches up his nose, Haruka glares daggers at him totally offended.

"She is!"

"I hate her too much already so I can't think of her as beautiful or something."

"Why do you hate her, she's the best!"

"I've known her for longer than you have and let me tell you that--- Ugh."

"What, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Shintaro winces. "Now I know she's the one you were with. And I know both of you. So. So I'm having mental images."

"What?" Haruka tilts his head in confusion before understanding what he meant. He flushes red. "Oh my god, why?! Don't!"

"I'm trying to but-- OHH MY GOD I'VE BEEN TO HER APARTMENT SO I EVEN KNOW THE SETTING AND ALL."

"Stop!"

Shintaro, at the verge of tears, snatches his phone from Haruka's hand and starts dialing at the speed of light.

"I'm going to cry why is my mind doing this to me. Ayano. Ayano, yes hello?" He presses the phone against his ear. "You are not gonna fucking believe this and I'm about to cry."

Haruka has no choice but sit back and listen to Shintaro retell their whole conversation to Ayano through the phone. The girl answers with highpitched screaming and cries of joy.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Enomoto Takane doesn't know why her best friend has been so annoying this week.

Tateyama Ayano is a big sister and a very caring one. She's sweet and Takane's very thankful to have her in her life, but Ayano sometimes treats her the same way she treats her little siblings despite she's older than her, and that drives her insane.

"Stop trying to mom me, leave me alone." She complains as she ruffled her own hair again after Ayano tried to fix it. "Seriously, stop it."

"I'm not trying to mom you!" The other girl weakly defends herself. She lunges at Takane to try again but steps back after she sees the murderous look she gives her. "Ok. Sorry. I just want you to look your best!"

"Um. Why." Takane tries to ignore the self-consciousness crippling up. Was her hair that messy? "It's your birthday party, not mine."

Ayano shrugs, wearing a knowing smile she hates. "Oh, no reason."

Her eyebrows go up and her voice sounded so sneaky that it was as if she had said 'I know something you don't'.

"Wh--" she's interrupted by one of the guests coming over to congratulate the birthday girl, so she seals her mouth.

As soon as he's gone, Ayano takes her chance to flee and starts walking away, but Takane follows her close. "Ayano. Ayano what did you do."

"Why do you think I did something?" She asks but she's too sweet to lie. Her eyes nervously wander away and she tries to play dumb by fixing a decoration.

"Um, because you're a meddler? You're always meddling and you make that face when you do?"

"I do not meddle and I do not make any faces!" She says in fake indignation and forces a poker face. "I just _care._ "

"HA! So you _did_  do something!"

"Did not. I don't know what you're talking about, um..." Ayano awkwardly coughs. "I invited people I would have invited anyway that's all. Nothing to do with Takane at all, no no!"

Takane feels the cocky smile drop from her face. "W-- wait, what? Oh my god. Oh my god who did you invite."

"U-um, my siblings, a few classmates from college--"

"Who did you invite."

Ayano nervously hands her a plastic cup."H-- have a drink?"

"Ayano, who. Did you. Invite" She sees the way her friend flinches at each word. Good. "If you're trying to set me up again I will block you forever."

"I'm not trying to set you up, I swear." She says that but her voice goes up like it does when she lies. Takane's about to threaten her again but then Ayano's face brightens up when she looks past her. "Shintaro, you came!"

Aw, shit. When Ayano rushes past her to go greet her boyfriend-not boyfriend Takane knows she's lost her. Now that Shintaro got here Ayano won't even look at her direction for the rest of the evening so she's gonna have to wait and see, and then kill her tomorrow for whoever she invited.

It makes her growl. Takane looks down to the cup Ayano gave to her earlier, disappointed but not surprised when she smells it's not alcohol. Juice is something more characteristic of a Tateyama birthday party.

Speaking of which, Takane already saw Ayano's dad wandering around so she'll probably go hide in the bathroom so she doesn't have to talk to him. That man will not let her go if he manages to catch her in a chit-chat because he has delusions about her being another one of his daughters.

Takane sighs and brings the cup to her lips as she listened to Ayano's pathetic pining.

"You brought me a present? Oh, Shintaro you shouldn't have!"

"Shut up. It's your birthday, isn't it? Why wouldn't I bring you a present?"

"I know, but I specifically told you it wasn't necessary--"

"It's not a big deal, it's just a little something. In fact, he picked it out for me!"

"What? No I didn't. I went with him but Shintaro picked it out himself, Ayano, don't worry."

Takane audibly swallows her sip when she hears that last voice. She knows that voice. That's the same voice that was panting her name under the covers of her bed just last week.

She turns around mechanically as Shintaro pronounced a very offended and betrayed "BRO!" when he was exposed.

The border of the cup was still in between her lips, so she chokes on the juice when she sees Haruka.

"Oh, gee!" Ayano rushes to her, and starts to pat her back. "Are you ok, Takane?"

She starts coughing up, managing to put the cup back on the table. She grabs a napkin and nods, cleaning her mouth and sending Ayano a deathglare she doesn't seem to catch.

To Ayano that nod was enough because the smile is back on her face and she's suddenly making Takane turn around to join Shintaro and. And Haruka.

The first male mentioned was laughing at her for choking on her drink, and seeing that makes Takane want to kill him. Maybe even as much as she wants to kill his girlfriend.

"Well you already know Shintaro, obviously." Ayano giggles, gesturing to the two men. Takane continues to send her death threats through her eyes. "And this is Haruka, Shintaro's roommate."

Takane understands everything when she hears the word 'roommate'. While Ayano uselessly introduced her to Haruka, Takane put the pieces together.

The airhead she slept with must've told that asshole her name for some reason Takane's not gonna stress over (lies, she's totally gonna stress over it) and Shintaro must've told Ayano. And Ayano just did what she always did and meddled.

Haruka, meanwhile, sent a polite smile her way and proceeded to find the floor more interesting. "H- hello."

Takane speaks through gritted teeth. "Yeah, hey."

"Hmm, what's this?" Ayano chimes and she looks like the eyes emoji. "Do you perhaps know each other?"

Takane's going to rip her best friend's head off. She's going to kill her. Ayano's not going to survive her own birthday party.

"Excuse us." Takane practically roared, and Ayano hums curiously before going 'ouch, ouch, ouch' when Takane grabs her arm and grips too hard.

She drags her away, leaving the amused Shintaro and confused Haruka behind while she shuffled inside the corridor of Ayano's apartment, where obviously none of the guests were. She closes the door behind them.

"Ok I know you're gonna be mad but-"

"Why why, why." Takane protests as Ayano turns on the light. "I don't think I'm that bad of a friend. Why do you do these things to me?"

"Because of that exact reason, Takane!" She answers almost offended. "You're an excellent friend and I want you to be happy!"

"If you want me to be happy then you'd STOP messing with my love life!"

"See? You already said 'love' yourself, we're getting somewhere."

"Shut up. You promised me you wouldn't try to set me up again."

"Yes I know but _technically_  I didn't set you up this time." Ayano tries to reason. "I mean _you_ picked him up."

"Oh. My god. I'm gonna. KILL you."

"Please don't! I wanna see what Shintaro got me before dying!" She jokes but clears her throat when Takane shows her how serious she is. "Ok, I'm sorry. But you gotta know Haruka was already invited even before I knew about this, because I like him and he's my friend."

She scoffs. "Yeah, sure."

"Really! This was bound to happen either way." Ayano starts clapping, very excited. "Just so you know, the only reason I haven't set you up with Haruka before is because you already told me you would kill me if I tried to set you up again. A- and also because I asked him and he told me he didn't want to be set up either, which Shintaro laughed a lot about-- But I can't believe you found your way to each other anyway! It was destiny!"

Ayano keeps clapping so Takane grabs her hands to make her stop. "No. No destiny. You stop that."

"Oh but it was!" She insists. "I've always thought you guys would make a good match. Haruka's also very lonely you see! You'll complement each other perfectly. He's a very gentle soul."

"A _gentle soul._ " Takane laughs at the term. "And what do you mean with 'also'!? I'm not lonely!"

"You are." Ayano says, suddenly serious again. She shakes Takane's hands off hers and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "And you're very close to having a drinking problem too. I'm worried. You need someone to love."

"Oh yes, and a man is the way to fix that problem. Because a woman is not sane when she's not with a man."

"I've set you up with girls in the past too so you know that's not what I meant!"

"Yes and they were all annoying. The guys too though. Everyone you know is annoying apparently."

"Stop being difficult, Takane. You've stayed over while drunk and believe me, you open up a lot when you're drunk."

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes, you do! So I know for a fact how lonely you feel." Ayano sighs in frustration. "How much you want someone to like you!"

Takane feels angry with herself when she realises she's blushing. She's not convincing at all goddammit. "Not true! I was probably just babbling!"

"You're attention starved! You told me yourself that's the reason you sleep with random people!"

"Shut up! It's not true, it just helps me sleep!"

"Will you start being honest, for once in your life?" She furrows her eyebrows. "It's been long enough. This isn't highschool anymore. Stop sabotaging yourself."

Takane wants to complain and answer in a way that would drive the two of them to a fight. It's not often but she and Ayano often have these disagreements, mostly because Takane gets frightened as soon as the conversation is about her.

Thing is, she can't bring herself to. All she feels like doing is crying and hugging her best friend because wow what did she do to deserve her?

"I just want you to be happy." Ayano softens up when she sees Takane wasn't going to discuss. She smiles at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Haruka is very nice." She says and Takane immediately groans because of the conversation's next stop. "Hush! He is! And get this: he likes you a lot!"

"Yeah, sure. I like him too. He's good in bed." She huffs sarcastically and Ayano blushes and rolls her eyes.

"I meant as in, he likes your personality."

"Weird, seeing as both of us were wasted during our only interaction so far."

"Takaneee." The younger girl scolds her and she huffs again. Ayano smiles when Takane doesn't interrupt her in the end. "Listen to me! Shintaro was very troubled about how much Haruka apparently likes you. He says you're the only thing he's been talking about for the past week!"

Takane fights her smiles muscles and frowns instead. "Yeah-huh. That's not creepy at all."

"Haruka is not a creep, I promise." Ayano assures. "He wants to get to know you. Shintaro says he keeps ranting about how beautiful he thinks you are."

"I- I don't believe you!" Oh but she did. Haruka repeated that to her a lot after all. Takane's just making it a mission to convince herself he was lying. "He probably... Gets like that with every person he hooks up with. He's a cuddler, Ayano. What do you expect."

Ayano grimaces and laughs loudly. "Every person he--- Takane, Haruka doesn't lead the same life as you! He got drunk for the first time with you!"

Takane wants to retort with a snarky comment but she can't. "...For real?"

"Yes!"

"I feel like a bad influece now, great."

" _And_  that's not the only first thing he did with you." When Takane doesn't get what she means, Ayano starts waving her hands in front of her face.

"Um. What."

"Like. He had his. Um. _First_ with you."

"First what?"

" _First_  first!"

Ayano waves her hands faster. Takane shakes his head in confusion and stares at her as if she was crazy. "I have no idea what you mean, Ayano. Just spit it out."  
  
Ayano exhales, her whole face going beet red. She looks behind her even if the door is closed and gets closer to Takane to whisper in the tiniest voice. "S-sex!"  
  
Takane's first reaction is to laugh and answers in her normal voice. "Sex isn't a cursed word, Aya-" Then she processes what she meant. "Wait. Wait. WHAT."  
  
"That's what Shintaro told me!"

"N-- no, no way."

"Yes way!"

"But- how did-- then why did he---" Takane tries to gather all her thoughts while she gets proggresively more flustered.

Ok. A few things started to make sense now.

No wonder Haruka was so shy. No wonder he was so nervous. No wonder he was so soft and gentle. But no, wait. Takane's convinced that he'd be soft and gentle even if it wasn't his first time. She hates that she's convinced of that.

What troubled her the most though was that she actually grabbed a random guy and made him get drunk and have sex for the first time. That's messed up. Well it's not like she 'made' him, but still, it felt weird.

She doesn't know what to say after this revelation, so Takane just attempts to laugh (she's dying inside but what can you do). "He... seemed to know what he was doing, though."

"Please don't tell me details. I--I know both of you so it...", She lowers her voice. "It makes me have mental images."

"...WHY."

"I don't know!"

Ayano blushes madly and shakes her head. Takane feels herself blush as well. "You stop that! Stop imagining it!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Ayano defends herself. "I was just saying!"

"No one just says that, don't be weird!" Takane takes a step back. "You need to stop spending so much time with Shintaro, seriously."

"A---Anyway!" She quickly changes the subject. "Will you try to talk to him? Ask him out?"

"I will not ask him out. I don't do that."

"He asked Shintaro about your hobbies and now he wants to learn how to play videogames though? And I'm pretty sure he watched that crime trilogy you're always talking about because you told him it was your favorite."

"Ok. Maybe I'll ask him out then."

"Really?!"

"NO." Takane says, startling the brunette. "He's just got heart eyes because I was his first. He'll get over it when he sleeps with somebody else. Now, can you go back to the party? I'll go hide in the bathroom, if you excuse me--"

She's interrupted when the corridor's door opens and Haruka is standing there. Both she and Ayano jump in surprise.

Takane curses under her breath and Ayano sends her an encouraging smile. Haruka stares at the two of them back and forth and luckily he didn't look like he overheard anything.

"Oh." He says. "I didn't know you two were here."

He speaks to both of them but he's clearly looking at her rather than Ayano. Takane coughs awkwardly and looks away. "Well, we are."

Haruka nods, equally as awkward. "I. I was just going to the bathroom."

"I see. Well it's in there."

"Y- yup, I know. I've been to Ayano's place before."

"Ok, cool."

"Yes, cool."

"...Cool."

Ayano watches the exhange with so much happiness that she was practically buzzing. She decides to obviously butt in when neither of them move or say anything else. "Oh but weren't _you_ going to the bathroom, Takane?"

Takane shushes her and the need to murder her is back. Meanwhile Haruka worries. "She was?"

"It's fine. I can wait." She growls at her friend's face. Ayano only giggles and Haruka watches them curiously.

"But you were here first. I'll wait."

Takane sighs. "No, you go first."

"Really, I insist-"

"I seriously don't mind."

"Me neither and it's only fair."

They kept playing that game of 'you go no you go' until Takane realises Ayano took the chance to flee. The little bitch.

She avoids eye contact and speaks firmly. "You go. I'll wait."

She sounded very severe so Haruka probably thought it was best to let her win. Takane likes when people let her win arguments (that doesn't mean she likes Haruka though).

He smiles in defeat and gets inside the bathroom. Takane leans against the wall after he closes the door and she waits. And after he's done she won't talk to him like Ayano wants her to. Nope, she won't. Because she doesn't want to and she's not gonna make her.

Who cares if that night was the most fun she's had in a while? And who cares if she thought that the hangover was worth it after all? Literally irrelevant. Insignificant and stupid.

Who cares that she slept well for the first time in god knows how long because Haruka cuddled up to her and he's warm. Pff. _Pfffff._  As if she'd ask him out. As if.

Takane nods to herself because yeah. She'll just go through this awful party and then go on with her life. She'll tell Ayano and Shintaro she Does Not want anything to do with Kokonose Haruka (why does she suddenly remember his entire name?) and they'll have no choice but respect it.

Haruka is just one more person of the ones who come and go in Takane's life and he's not special. She doesn't want a relationship.

So why the fuck is she going inside the bathroom as soon as she heard the toilet flush?

She closes the door behind her when her eyes meet Haruka's. He was about to wash his hands and not with his pants down, thankfully. "Hello there." He goes back to it as if it was casual for a girl to suddenly lock herself in the bathroom with you, which is weird. Haruka is weird so Takane doesn't like him.

"That's all you're gonna say?" She barks. Haruka shrugs with a smile. "Like, you aren't gonna freak out about how I suddenly came in? What if I caught you peeing?"

"You didn't though?"

"What if I did, wouldn't it be awkward?"

"I guess, but it's not the case, so..." He dries his hands. "You can use the bathroom now. I-I'll be going."

He says that but since Takane was still pressed against the door he couldn't perform. He just stares at her and silently asks her to move but Takane doesn't because what's with him? Why is he acting so casual? God, she's seriously not into him at all.

Especially because she sees him gulp and how nervous he is. He's definitely not cute like that, either. Definitely.

"I don't want a relationship." She blurts out. Haruka blinks at her.

He moves his head like he couldn't decide between shaking it and nodding. He ends up nodding. "Okay."

"Yes and--- wait. You said okay?" Takane nervously looks up at him. God he's so tall. That's very annoying and another reason why she doesn't like him. "Just like that?"

"Am I supposed to say something else?" He asks, and the heartbroken smile he had is replaced with a tiny smirk she definitely hates a lot and definitely doesn't want to kiss. "What do you want me to say then, Takane?"

Her knees tremble when he says her name so she answers in a rush. "Nothing! Like, that's good. It's good you said okay."

"Alright then."Haruka looks at her with another knowing face and shit. Is he teasing her? "I'll go now if that's the case."

"Y---yeah, go."

Neither of them move. Before Takane can wonder why, Haruka giggles. "So, will you let me through the door?"

"I'll move!" She doesn't.

He's got a closed-lip smile from ear to ear. It makes Takane blush even more and this is stupid why is she blushing she doesn't like him. "Wh--what's that smile for, idiot?"

"I just think you look pretty." He answers in a heartbeat. Is she melting? She feels like a puddle of water right now so it might be. Also when did he get so close. What.

She presses herself even harder against the door but it's useless. Haruka still keeps distance between them, and leans to be more to her height. "I just think you're pretty."

Takane slides down just a little in an attempt of getting away. "I--- I don't like you."

"That's a shame." He says and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Since I can't stop thinking about you."

She can hear her own heartbeat and it's annoying. Was he this flirty the first time they were together? She doesn't recall. So right now he must be making fun of her because despite she's saying all of this stuff she's still not moving from the fucking door.

Takane closes her eyes tight and faces away. She opens them again when nothing happens.

"Y-you aren't going to kiss me?" She asks and why the fuck did she ask that. What the fuck, who's running her brain right now? Fire them, delete them. What the fuck!

"You said you didn't like me, so why would I?" Haruka chuckles and she wants to punch his godsent face. "Or is it that you lied?"

He moves closer and Takane sinks into her blouse. She shakes her head. "I really don't want a relationship."

Haruka ignores her but that's fine because Takane would ignore herself too. He kisses her and she can't remember the last time she made out with someone while sober.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kokonose Haruka wakes up feeling warm and comfortable, because Takane's warm and comfortable and he's cuddling with her in her bed.

Before he found out she'd be at the birthday party too, Ayano warned him over and over that Enomoto Takane is a difficult person. But that's fine because it turns out Haruka likes difficult. Haruka likes Takane.

After the, erm, bathroom incident yesterday, she ended up being as sweet as the first time they met, and Ayano looked overjoyed when the two of them spent the evening together. Haruka also thought it was convenient. That way he doesn't third wheel with Ayano and Shintaro and hopefully, his best friend managed to do something about his tragic pining. Hang in there, bro!

Haruka's been awake for the past ten minutes but since one of his arms is trapped under Takane he hasn't moved. And it's not like he wants to move either, so whatever. He smiles to himself and snuggles up on her hair. He loves her hair.

But it's not long until Takane starts squirming under the covers to free herself from his embrace. Haruka quickly lets go of her.

She turns around to face him and she looks super confused. "Were we just spooning?"

She doesn't even say good morning but Haruka doesn't care in the slightlest. "Indeed."

"Jesus." Takane says. She holds on her head.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No. This is just a lot to take in."

He laughs because that's the same thing he told her when they woke up together last week. But he thinks it's funny because last night they only slept together in the literal way. "Did you sleep well?"

The question makes her look even more confused. "Yes", She sounds sure of her answer though. "We didn't have sex." She also suddenly states. Haruka blushes a little but smiles.

"Nope, we didn't."

" _...Jesus._ "

He only stayed over because Takane asked him to. She specifically said she wanted to cuddle because she needed to confirm a theory or something. Haruka didn't really understand, he was just happy with the idea of cuddling with her. But he thinks it's funny that Takane seems freaked out about _not_ having had sex. Takane's funny.

She stares at the ceiling for a second. "Fuck. Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I think I'm a cuddler."

"That's the theory you wanted to confirm?" He laughs when Takane mutters 'yes'. "And that's bad?"

"Yes, it's stupid." She groans and turns to look at him. "And what's with you here again?"

"Well, you asked me to come back home with you."

"Yes but why did you?"

Haruka feels a little confused and raises himself with one of his elbows. "Because I like you."

She scrunches up her nose. "You don't know me though?"

"That's true. But I'd love to."

She laughs and wow! Is it legal to marry a laugh? "I'm pretty obnoxious to be honest, so that's a horrible decision."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." He leans in for a kiss but Takane presses a finger on his lips and seriously, she looks really confused. There wasn't any alcohol in the party though so he's not sure why. "Hm, why do you look so frightened?"

"I'm just. Feeling things." She winces like it physically hurt her to admit that. It makes Haruka laugh again. "I think I..."

He expectantly leans closer. "Yeah?"

"I think..." Takane looks away and gets her hand away from his mouth. "I. I think. I think me too. Like you, I mean, I think I like you too. Well I wouldn't know. I've never liked anyone."  
  
She looks dejected. "Me neither." He reassures but Takane doesn't seem reassured. "Let's just figure it out together then?"

That does seem to soften her up. She rolls her eyes in exasperation but nods anyway.

"I... guess I'd be up for that."

**Author's Note:**

> if you like kagepro and harutaka go check bea's acc. she writes cool stuff and obviously i used some of her hcs for this


End file.
